Gabe Drowned
I Was At A Store Finding A Game of Minecraft. Until I Found A Copy of The Game Called "Minecraft YourGay Edition!" I was Confused That They Put A Bad Word in A Childerns Game. And Its Rated Adults Only. I had Dream Similar to This Before. I was Throwing Up Fish Sticks and Mario Came to Me and Said "Fucka You!" Anyway I Deicide to Pick This Game Up. The Game was Like 69 Cents. Anyway I Got Back Home. Smoked Weed with Kim Jong Un. And Then Played The Game. I Played It on My Xbox 360. I Played and I Somehow Found A Guy Kicking A Cow to His Nuts. He Flys to Scotland and I was Playing As Alex. A Villager Comes to My House. He Said That Hes A Drug Dealer. He Said That He had Heard of This Steve Named Gabe. Who will Barf Out A Ton of Tiny Villager On You. And He Smells like Rotten Shit. I was Like What the Hell Did He Mean? I was Mining and Found Nostalgia Critic Raging his Mind Out. He Screams Out "Hey! Which One of You Dumb Losers Ate my House?" Grandpa Lemon from Annoying Orange Appears and Said "Hey Whatcha Doing Me Fatass Boy!" I was Weirded Out Grandpa Lemon and Nostalgia Critic was in Minecraft. They were Smiling and They wanted Some Toasty Marshmallows. They Then Said "We See Gabe, the Ghost of The God Damn Cthulus Asscrack." They then Are Possessed by Gabe. He Came and He was Staring at Me. With his Derpy Face and He had Smelly Armpits. He Grinned and Said "You Lil Peice of Trash Listen to Me! I'm God and Your Not, Hahahahahahahahahaha!" I was Really Pissed Off That this Game was In Fact, Created by A Troll. Those People are Just Stupid and Horrible. Gabe Follows Me and Wants Me to Slap his Ass. I Didn't Want To and He Forced Me to Do It. He was A Weirdo I Know for Sure. I Wanted To Leave The World. He Then Stops Following Me and I Gone Back to My House. Grandpa Lemon and Nostalgia Critic Appeared Again. I was Sleeping and Then In My Farm, Theres Gabe. He was Wanting to Kill Me for Like Years. He Threw A Burrito at Me and It was Rotten. It Smelled like Fucking Shit and I Didn't Wanted to Smell It. Then Gabe Kills Me and He Wants Some Coffee. He Then Laughs like A Complete Sqeuaky Asshole. It was Just Annoying as Complete Hell. Then My Xbox Turns Off. Was It Really Gabe? We Don't Know But I was Kinda Scared. I Do Want Answers! Please Tell Me Now! Oh Okay Sorry about That. Anyway I Looked At Some Page in My Computer to Look for More Info. I Gone to A Site Called "TurtlePizzaGaga.com." To Look at The Info About These Ghost. However The Mascot of This Site was Michael Angelo from TMNT and Said "Cowabunga Mother Fuckers!" I Didn't Like That Anyway. Anyway Theres A Article Saying About Gabe. It Reads "Gabe Carl Montgomery Gabe was A Little Boy Who was Playing A Game of Minecraft in Willy Wonkas Chocolate Factory. He was Playing and He Drowns. He Tries to Eat The Chocolate But He Drowns and That Kiddos You Don't Wanna Fuck with Chocolate Lakes!" I was Shocked To See This Article and It was Seriously Horrible To See A Child to Drown. Until I Got an Ad of Gabe Smoking Weed While Playing Steam." Very Stupid Indeed. And I was Bored So I wanted More Information But Theres Not A-lot of Info about Montegoremy. But Hes An Evil Ghost Now and May Haunt Willy Wonkas Chocolate Factory. He will Kill You and He May Be Looking at Your Booty Now! So Better Beware or You'll Die! Run Now or He will Kill You! Okay What the Fuck Am I Saying? Anyway Just Screw That and I'll Ingore It. But Okay Then I was Just Trying to Clear my Internet History But I Saw Pornhub in My Internet History. Okay I had To Clear It Immediately. The Next Day was A Day for Work. I was Busy and I Found Some Very Old House. It Looks like Its 69 Years Old and Was To Joey McAirplane. The Granfather of Gabe Carl Montgomery. He was A Grumpy Peice of Shit to Be Honest and I Told Him about The Game. He Said That Its Haunted By Gabe Montgomery. Okay How Many Times am I Going To Say That? Anyway I was Going to Lunch and Get Some Taco Bell. I Might Take a Diarrhea Dump on A Playground After That. Then I Saw 5 Apples,I Don't Know Why I'm Saying That But Okay. The Apple was So Delicious and Should I Stop? Okay Anyway I'll Stop. Then I See Joeysworldtour Peeking and Staring at Me. He Wanted to Eat My McDonalds. I Wanted to Die and I Decided to Meh Fuck It Anyway. Mr. McAirplane Hated Little Babies and He Threw One Out of The Window One Day. Well, That was Unexpected But Okay Then. But Anyway Mr. McAirplane Wanted Me to Find Gabe and He was Very Dangerous. He Killed A Guy Named Michael Sanders with A Potato. I was A Little Confused And I Pretty Much Said to McAirplane "What The Hell is Wrong With Ya Mate?" McAirplane Kicked Me in The Crotch and He was Angry. He was Steaming Hot and He Decides to Kick Me Out of His House for No God Damn Explainable Stupid Reason. Anyway I was Going to My House and I was Wanting to Get Some Rest. Until I had A Dream of Some Guy Named Mommy JamJams Punches Me with A Pony and He was Grinning like A Bitch. He Said to Me "Want Some Jammy Georgia Bitch? Live in Scotland? Thank You!" He Loved to Kill People with Ponys and Said "Booger King Thank You!" He had A Horrible Face. He Looks God Damn Ugly and Hes A Nerd Who Wants Attention. He was Also Fat and He Loved Porn. Why Would He Do This? Disappointing It Is, But There is No Anwser and I was Very Scared That I Might be Haunted by Gabe and His Demon Army. He is Very Very Angry and Hes An Angry Video Game Nerd. Gabe was Possibly Haunting Me. He is Very Creepy and Unsettling. He is A Shit Face Fuck and He Never Knows What's 1+1? Ok Then and Bye. Well Jk No Theres More. I was In My House Taking A Piss and I Heard A Knock. I Saw A Ghost of Gabe. He was Very Creepy and He Chases Me. I was Running and I was Running Quick. Quick as A Mother Fucker. But He was Quick and I was Runnint So Fast Really Quick like Sanic. Run Run Run and He was Somehow Really Fucking Loud When He was Doing That Laugh. That Little Nerd Though. He was Squeling Like A Pig and What was He? Well He Kept Chasing Me. Sweat was Coming From Myself. He was Laughing like A Complete Whore. Sounds Like That Old Granny That Kicked that Baby Up The Damn Sky. Granny Wanny Where Are You? Well, then Grandpa Lenon Saves Me and I was Happy. Thank Goodness I'm Safe Fromt That Ball Bitchy Dude Who is An Itcher on Porkchops and Crap. Anyway Bye Bye! Category:Video Games Category:Dark Comedy Category:Creepy Pasta Parody